1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an integrated circuit technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus and a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
An electronic device includes many electronic elements, and a computer system includes many semiconductor apparatuses, each including many semiconductors. The semiconductor apparatuses may include nonvolatile memory apparatuses and may store information related to operations of the semiconductor apparatuses. The nonvolatile memory apparatuses may include a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Programmable Read Only Memory (PROM), an Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM), an Electrically Erase and Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), a One Time Programmable (OTP) memory, etc.
Among the above-described nonvolatile memory apparatuses, the OTP memory includes a fuse array as a memory cell array. The fuse array includes a plurality of fuses and stores various data according to program statuses of the fuses. The fuses may include a physical fuse and an electrical fuse, Between them, the electrical fuse is widely used in the field of the semiconductor apparatus technology. An anti-fuse is an example of the electrical fuse. The anti-fuse may be programmed through an electrical signal, The anti-fuse using the metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor may be programmed through the breakdown of the gate oxide of the MOS transistor. Data stored in the anti-fuse is read through sensing of the breakdown status of the anti-fuse.